The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Gypsophila, botanically known as Gypsophila paniculata L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Pearls Grandtastic’. ‘Pearls Grandtastic’ originated from an open-pollination conducted in Negev, Israel in April 2010 between the proprietary female Gypsophila variety ‘BL-MD-F-56’ (unpatented) and an unnamed and unpatented male Gypsophila variety.
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘Pearls Grandtastic’ was selected from the group of plants in Negev, Israel in August 2010.
In September 2010, ‘Pearls Grandtastic’ was first vegetatively propagated by side branch cuttings. ‘Pearls Grandtastic’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via side branch cuttings.